


A Quiet Day in Winterhold

by Midnight_Punk



Series: Stenvar and the Dragonborn [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal Sex, Hugh has a dragon dick but it's only mentioned once, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, collette is there for 0.5 seconds, draconic!dovahkiin, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Punk/pseuds/Midnight_Punk
Summary: Hugh and Stenvar spend a boring day in Winterhold College. Hugh makes a bold decision leading them to indulge in eachother for the first time with no restraints.





	

It was a quiet uneventful day in the college. It's not like Hugh should be surprised, no incidents have happened in a month now that the new students were becoming more experienced. Everybody else was likely absorbed in their studies. Hugh figured being the archmage would prove to be a difficult task and force him to be more responsible. He guessed Collette probably just managed operations from behind the scenes.

Hugh's hired sword Stenvar was idly tossing an apple in the air next to him, absently contemplating eating it. Up and down, up and down, up and down, “cold ain't it”, he spoke up trying to kill the boredom. Hugh shrugged his shoulders, “I guess”. The Dragonborn yawned, and Stenvar followed suit shortly after. Hugh looked at Stenvar, contemplating his features like he was a sculpture in a museum. Stenvar looked back, “is something wrong”? Hugh continued staring, “no, it's just that your face is the most interesting thing in this room right now”. Stenvar flushed slightly, he kind of understood, but it still affected him the same.

Stenvar jumped a little when he felt a soft hand touch his cheek, “h-hey Hugh what are you doing”. Hugh brushed his cheek a little, “your face is kinda fuzzy, I like it”. The sellsword blinked a little, what a bizarre thing to say. Is the boredom really affecting Hugh that much. The Dragonborn gently brushed his hire’s face, “I never realized how rough your skin was”, Hugh added another strange comment. Stenvar hadn't the slightest clue what Hugh’s intentions were, “Hugh please, what are you-”. 

A warmth suddenly collided with Stenvar's lips, before suddenly disconnecting. “You taste nice”, Hugh said in his trademark monotone voice as if he didn't just kiss his hired blade. Stenvar was completely red at this point, he couldn't even speak. Stenvar didn't really know what to think at this point. He didn't think he was attracted to men, but Hugh was a special case. There were a lot of things Hugh was an exception to, though you could probably sum that up to him being the Dragonborn. Though, Stenvar pondered, Hugh would probably be just as strange even if he didn't have the title of Dragonborn tacked on. “Did I make you uncomfortable”, Hugh said breaking Stenvar from his thoughts. Great, Stenvar thought, now he has me cornered. Stenvar really didn't know how he felt if he was honest. 

Stenvar wasn't entirely sure how to answer that question. Sure, it was sudden, but it's not like he hated the way it felt. Actually, he kinda liked it. Most people wouldn't be able to tell with Hugh's gruff and near emotionless features, but he was panicking, “Stenvar, I'm sorry, I should've ask-”, he was cut off. Stenvar unceremoniously slammed his lips against Hugh’s. The Dragonborn was a bit shocked, but soon adjusted his head to a more comfortable angle to accept Stenvar's lips into his own. They both pulled away for a moment. Hugh for the first time in his life looked honestly disheveled. His usually neat robes were now wrinkled, and in disarray. “We should take these off”, Hugh suggested gesturing to both his own apparel and Stenvar's armour. Stenvar nodded his head as he fumbled with his steel plates. Hugh pushed away his hands, “let me”, he purred.

Hugh gently pulled the straps off of Stenvar’s chest piece, and slid it off. Hugh slid his hand along his sellsword’s side, caressing every toned war torn muscle his fingers could find. Stenvar couldn't help but sigh in pleasure. Stenvar grasped at Hugh's cloak and lifted it off of him with relative ease revealing the Dragonborn’s strong torso, he was muscular, but he had a little bit of a gut. Stenvar didn't mind however. He usually liked a little bit of fat on his women, he didn't see how Hugh would be any different.

He took a small squeeze at Hugh's hairy belly making him moan softly. Patches of scales lined Hugh's back, arms, and legs, likely a result of consuming so many dragon’s souls. Stenvar released his grip from Hugh's stomach in favor of feeling the scales along his arms. Hugh's scales were a sandy tan colour, and were smooth to the touch. The Dragonborn was beautiful in very a non-conventional, elegant and at the same time husky way. 

The pair quickly locked lips again, trying to release the romantic and sexual tension they didn't know they built up for the time they spent together. Their hairy chests pressed against each other. They groaned into each others’ mouths. Hugh finally released his lips, but not his hold on Stenvar's sides. Hugh placed his lips on the crease of Stenvar’s chest. The sellsword gasped softly, and he brought his hands to Hugh's back. He brought them down and groped Hugh's ass. In truth Stenvar had no clue what he was doing, he only had experience with women. He knew one thing however, he wanted to show Hugh a good time. Meanwhile said Hugh was leaving a trail of kisses down Stenvar's chest, stomach, all the way down to the belt of his steel trousers. It only just occurred to Stenvar how much younger Hugh was, and yet he seemed much more experienced than he himself could ever hope to be. It makes Stenvar wonder how many men and women the Dragonborn has bedded before him, “what amount people have you undone before me Dragonborn”? Hugh looked up and smirked, “let's just say the Stormcloaks are very willing to serve”. Stenvar looked at him in awe, “you horny bastard”.

Hugh was quick to undo Stenvar's belt, revealing a loincloth straining against his painful erection. “What do we have here”, Hugh whispered. The Dragonborn kissed the tip of Stenvar’s covered member, making him tremble in delight. “I said I'd be willing to suck you off before, didn't I, at the hotsprings”, Hugh’s deep laugh resonated through the room, “show me that you want it”. Stenvar was panting like a bitch in heat at this point, he wanted it, he needed it. Stenvar undone his undergarments finally revealing his throbbing cock, a steady stream of precum was already dripping from the tip. Stenvar hasn't had sex in a very long time, he was so pent up it hurt. Hugh once again kissed the tip of Stenvar's dick, this time with no damnable piece of cloth to get in the way. Hugh hungrily lapped up the salty pre that was flowing from Stenvar, licking up and down his shaft with vigor.

“F-fuck Hugh please”, Stenvar begged. Hugh happily complied and gave Stenvar's cock a few strokes before taking a long lick across the head. Hugh pursed his lips and slid his hungry maw on to Stenvar’s aching pole. Hugh could feel him shudder. While Hugh slowly worked down on the monster, he lightly massaged the tip with his tongue. The Dragonborn liked his men to tremble, and he wasn't shy about this. Hugh suddenly dived down and took Stenvar’s entire length down his throat. “If you keep doing that I'm gonna blow”, Stenvar yelled out, panting in between every word. We can't have that can we, Hugh thought. Hugh released himself from Stenvar’s length just before climax. Stenvar released his breath out of both relief and disappointment. 

Hugh led Stenvar to the bed. The Dragonborn pushed Stenvar on to the bed and climbed on top of him. Hugh stripped down his mage leggings and threw them across the room. “W-what do you have planned”, Stenvar asked shyly. Hugh answered him by bringing his ass towards Stenvar's face. “I haven't really done this kinda a thing with a man”, Stenvar admitted. Hugh sighed, “you really don't know how to prepare a hole”? That's what Hugh was asking for Stenvar mentally scolded himself for not getting the obvious implication. Stenvar nervously brought Hugh's ass closer and gave a shy lick across his hole. Hugh seemed to like that if his stiffened cock was any indication. Stenvar took this as encouragement and lapped at his hole hungrily. Hugh lost his dominant demeanor and began shuddering from pleasure. This is fucking great Stenvar thought to himself as he devoured Hugh's aching hole. 

Hugh couldn't control himself anymore and began pleasuring himself. “Fuck, you're too good”, Hugh groaned. He felt a large tongue penetrate his hole, it was too much. The tables have turned it seemed like, but not for long. Hugh pulled himself away from Stenvar's mouth and smiled mischievously. Hugh turned around and sat on Stenvar's stomach. Then Hugh stuck a finger in his his hole and started fingering himself, “you want to fuck me, don't you”? Stenvar nodded and drooled at the tantalizing display. “Well that’s not going to happen”, Hugh smiled at Stenvar's confused expression, “I'm going to fuck myself on you, and use you like a toy”. Hugh position his hole directly above Stenvar's throbbing cock. Without warning the Dragonborn slammed his ass down to the base of Stenvar's manhood making both men cry out in pleasure.

Stenvar couldn't believe his eyes, the famed Dragonborn, slayer of Alduin, savior of the world, was riding his cock like a well trained whore and liking it. Stenvar couldn't get enough. When Hugh lifted himself once more, Stenvar grabbed his thighs and forced him down again. “Eager aren't you”, Hugh tried to laugh, but was too overwhelmed with pleasure. Hugh was taking Stenvar's cock like a true nord should. He rode it roughly and passionately taking in and enjoying every inch of Stenvar's thick cock while jacking himself off. This felt amazing, not many other men could do what Stenvar was doing to him right now, and apparently he hadn't even fucked a guy before. Before he knew it Hugh couldn't take it anymore, overloaded with pleasure his release came explosively. Cum jetted out of Hugh's partially draconian dick coating Stenvar's stomach, chest, and face with his fluids. Hugh's climax resulted in his hole constricting Stenvar's cock bringing him to his own orgasim. Stenvar pushed Hugh down on his pole, thoroughly breeding his ass like an animal. His spunk flooding into Hugh's passage. Stenvar bellowed as he thrusted a few more times before his climax finally ended.

“Fuck”, was all Stenvar could say as he licked Hugh's seed off his lips. Hugh lifted himself off of Stenvar's now softening cock and slumped over his current lover agreeing tiredly. “Looks like I chose a bad time to bother you”, a familiar voice called from the other side of the room. Collette was standing in the doorway looking at them with a heavy blush, “I'll talk to you later”. Hugh was completely red as he tried to hide himself in Stenvar's chest hair. Collette chuckled slightly as she left the room. “I really need to lock those doors”, Hugh mumbled. Stenvar snorted as he wrapped his arms around Hugh's scaley back. Looks like they found a way to pass the time during the cold uneventful days of Winterhold. Hugh is actually pretty cute Stenvar thought as he looked at his newfound partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Hugh is a nord if anyone's confused about that, he just has a few reptilian features due to the consumption of a large amount of dragon souls. Yes I will probably elaborate on his experience with the Stormcloaks eventually.


End file.
